Pristine Dusk
by Stillgoldenheart
Summary: Life after Breaking Dawn. This is my version of the fifth non-existant book- Pristine Dusk. Jacob is in love with Renesmee and wishes to spend the rest of his life with her. But is that possible? My first Fanfiction! Don't hurt me! Reviews please!
1. Big Surprise

**A/N: This takes place after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee stopped growing after she was seven years old. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga (I wish!)**

**Jacob's POV**

Today was one of those rare sunny days. Nessie was skipping ahead of me, leading the way to a surprise she wanted to show me. She had waited for today specifically, I suppose. Warm sunlight filtered down from the light canopy of trees above us, giving everything a magical glow. Tiny wildflowers were scattered along the mossy forest floor. Today the woods had a harmonious effect, but nothing could compare to the beauty dancing ahead of me.

It was years since the Volturi had tried to wipe my very exsistance off the face of the earth. When I think about it, hatred still boils up inside me, but it passes. Any trouble we had had since that day was petty and pratically non-exsistant. We had forever to forget that day and create new memories.

Last week Nessie had officially turned eighteen, although her body hadn't changed for eleven years.

She was trapped with the appearance of a sixteen year old permanently. Renesmee said it made her happy to be like that and I was happy that she was happy.

I hadn't changed either and the chances were that I never would. I was going to stay with Nessie forever and with came the leeches- we had gotten over disputes _ages_ ago, but the name still stuck.

As long as the vampires were around, me being able to phase was around, so I was physically about twenty five perpetuitally.

"Come on Jakey!" Nessie called, still bouncing ahead of me. I chuckled to myself. She was so hyper today. Maybe she should have had a sugar-free breakfast. I would have been all for taking her to hunt, but Bella _insists _that she has at least two human meals a day. Nessie doesn't like food that much, she prefers blood, but she once told me that pancakes with practically a gallon of syrup did have its upside too.

"Jacob!" She called ahead again, sounding a little impatient. Sometimes she acted just like Bella used to, it made me smile.

Nessie did have the right rebuke me though, I was walking slowly, even for human pace.

My steps were drawn-out for a reason. I was scared, not scared precisely, but scared of rejection.

I put my hand in the right pocket of my trousers and enclosed it around the object I wanted to give Nessie for years.

"Jacob Black! If you don't hurry up right this minute I'll-"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" I quickly jogged up to her. There was a hint of a smile on her beautiful face.

"Nessie...?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going to?"

"It's not far now, just a minute or two," she aformentioned, avoiding my question. It was a lost cause trying to get information out of her when her mind is made up that she is not going to say. Believe me, I've tried.

"Oh, come on slow poke." She grabbed my hand and led me to 'The Big Surprise'.

A few mintutes later we were deeper into the forest. Ahead I could see an opening between the trees, the sun was too strong for me to be able to see what was beyond that.

"Okay, now close you eyes and follow my voice," She giggled to herself, leading me to whatever unknown amazement she had in store.


	2. Wonderland

**A/N: Another uber-short chapter, although it's longer than the first! I sucks to see sixty views and only four reviews for Big Surprise. So I'm going to put my stubborn teenager-ness to work now. No more Jake and Nessie until I have twenty reviews! This Chapter's a bit lovey dovey, but the action and drama will occur later. So hang in there. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight, because if I did, I would be finishing Midnight Sun and not moping around. Sorry Stephenie, it's true.**

"Are you ready?" Nessie asked me, while I took a few more steps closer to her voice.

"It's not going to hurt, is it?" I teased.

"No silly. Okay, so you know how you've been wondering where I dissapear to all the time?"

I nodded, remembering how I tried to discover where Renesmee went to, almost every day for at least two hours. All of the bloodsuckers knew of course, I was the only one left in the dark. I secretly brooded over Nessie's distrust when she was gone. Secretly being not so secretly when I had a vampire and occasionally a pack of wolves in my head. It was frustrating not being with Nessie, I wouldn't have minded if I had known where she was. The only relief I got was that I was certain there was no danger. The leeches would have said so, if that was the case.

"Okay...open your eyes!"

I waited a second to let my eyelids open. I deliberated if I should wait and guess what the surprise was. Curiousity got the better of me though.

For half a second my pupils had to adjust to the sun's glare, but when they did I was astonished.

"Nessie...!" I said, staring wide eyed at my surroundings.

A large meadow, about twice the size of a football field was practically overflowing with a vast assortment of flowers. It looked like I had fallen down a rabbit hole and stepped into Wonderland. The sun added to the effect even more, increasing the vibrancy of the exotic flowers. None of these flowers were native around here. I couldn't even name ten of them.

"You like it?" She asked smiling. How could I not! The glow of colours made Nessie even more beautiful. I didn't even think that was possible. Her skin had a more promanent rosy colour out here. She looked so natural, compared to back at the coffin house where the walls were like five shades of white. Ha! I think that they should redecorate. I said that once to them- stupidly. All I got was an angry Esme kicking me out of the house for the day. So much for constructive criticsm.

"How did you find this?" I said, staring at her enhanced beauty.

"I didn't find it like this. It was empty, but I planted the flowers, to make it nicer. I noticed we didn't have a _speacial_ place. Somewhere no one else would come." What? She _made_ this, for us?

"Nessie..." I didn't know where to start. She put her had on my face, showing me pictures of the days she spent here and the happiness it brought here. I smiled and looked into her mahogany eyes. She smiled back, making me grin even wider.

"Come on," She took my hand and led me to the centre of the field. She lay on her back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun. I settled down beside her.

"So... you made all this for us?"

"Yep," her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling "Mom and Dad have this speacial meadow where they go to. They brought me there once, but I never went back. It didn't feel right for me to be there, that was their speacial place. I felt like I was intruding. That place held alot of happy memories for them. I wanted us to have somewhere like that too."

"Nessie, if you wanted somewhere, why didn't you ask me? I would have found a place for you."

"Well, yeah, I knew that. But I _liked_ making this place, you see. And it was kind of funny seeing you sulk around too," She giggled.

"Thanks" I said nudging her playfully. She sat up, nudging me back.

"Anytime."

"Seriously Nessie, Thank you." She just looked into my eyes and gave me a look.

"I love you Jacob."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you more than words can describe."

She gave me a soft kiss on my lips and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Why so chaste?" I said to her, teasingly.

"Fine," She said giving me a mischievious smile "You asked for it." She got up, walked a few steps backward and crouched down, ready to pounce.

"Bring it!" I laughed. She sprang into the air and landed on my chest, she was no match for me, but I gave in to her quickly. Nessie started kissing me with all that she had. I kissed her back, but couldn't help laughing at her.

"What?" She said, pulling away, but still staying on top of me.

"You're like a little cat," I laughed.

"Meow." She started kissing me again and I gave back as much passion as I was given, maybe a little bit more.

After a few minutes Nessie's cell phone started to ring. She took it out of her cardigan pocket and glanced a the number before answering it.

"Go away Alice." She hung up before a reply could be given, even at vampire speed.

I leaned in, to kiss Nessie, but her phone rang again. She glared at it for a second before flipping it open.

"Alice! I told you not to call. Why don't you look into the future and see what I am going to do to you, if you call again!" She finished her sentence off with a small growl. It was supposed to be menacing, but it was adorable. She ended the call and then took the battery out of the phone.

"You could have just turned it off," I laughed.

"I warned them not to bother us." Her pink lips were pulled down at their corners and a little pucker formed in between her eyebrows. It was heart-breaking seeing her upset over trivial things. I put my hand on the side of her face and she leaned in against it. I stroked her cheek with my thumb, she closed her eyes as I comforted her.

"I can't hear you purring, Nessie," I said quitely after a moment.

"If I'm a cat, then you're a chihuahua," she murmured, amused. I gently lifted her unto my lap. Nessie rested her head on my chest. I kissed her hair and then pressed my cheek against the thick, bronze ringlets that flowed gracefully from her head, all the way pass her shoulders. We sat still for a while, listening to each others heartbeats. They were insync, mine slow, hers fluttering. I would have stayed like that forever, but my mind keep pestering me, about the entity in my right pocket. I reached in and took it out. My movement didn't unsettle Nessie, which gave me a minute to think of what to say. My mind stayed completly blank. Great. I'd just have to let it flow. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it again. The little, silver ring still felt cool in my hand.

"Renesmee..." She twisted her head to look at my face, when see couldn't see that far up, she leaned away from my body and looked into my eyes. I knew that my expression was hesitant, she raised one eyebrow, confused.

"Nessie," I started again, dropping my eyes. "Will you...marry me?"

I held out my hand, showing her the ring. The sun caught in the diamond, making it shimmer. She didn't say anything for a second, so I glanced at her. Her eyes were wide with astonishment, lips slightly parted. I braced myself for her refusal. But her face warmed up, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh Jake!" Nessie cried, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"And would that be a yes?" I asked, hugging her back.

"Of course!" She sqealed with excitement. I disengaged her from around my neck and took her left hand. I slipped the ring on her third finger, it was a perfect fit.

"Aw, Jake," She said kissing me. "I love you so much."

"Nessie, you are all I know how to live for." Both of us were elated. We got a little to preoccupied kissing, after a few more minutes Nessie pulled away.

"Oh," She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's what Alice wanted, wasn't it," Nessie mumbled to herself.


	3. You Can Always Leave Me

**You guys are great, giving me all those reviews! But, you took forever! And _some_ people reviewed four times ( 'ILurvEdwardCullen' you know I'm talking about you). So this chapter isn't long, it's just a filler. Someone pointed out in the reviews for last chapter that Jake describing Renesmee was like him describing Bella. There is a reason for that, two actually: One, she is half of Bella, it only seems right. Two, Renesmee isn't described properly by Jacob in the books, so I used my magical imagintion (and it didn't work :D)! **WARNING** Jacob goes a little Edward-pre-Bella-became-a-vampire so bare that in mind! Don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**SM:Hello, my name is Stephenie Meyer and I own Twilight**

**Me:_I told you I didn't own Twilight_**

**SM:Yes that's right you don't!**

**Me:_Can I have Edward though?_**

**SM:No you can't!**

**Me:_**Pouts**_**

**SM:Just get on with the story already!**

**Me:_You're the boss Stephenie._**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's what Alice wanted, wasn't it," Nessie mumbled to herself.

"But she can't see me, or you when we're together." I said.

"If we're getting married," She said the word with a euphoric aura, "Then everyone would be coming. All of their futures would disappear." That made sense. We held each other for another while, content in our silence.

"I suppose we should go put Alice out of her misery," Nessie sighed.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically. "What could be worse than a blind, clairvoyant vampire?"

"Hey! That's your future relative!" Drat. I didn't think of that! I had thought about Edward and Bella as my '_parents-in-law',_ but I didn't think about the other leeches. Wow. I'm an idiot.

"Come on then," I said, helping Nessie up. She skipped to the edge of our secret lea. She was all bubbley. Not hyper, like before, but happy, blissful.

"You going to be as slow as turtle, going back again?"

"For your information, I was only walking slowly because I was nervous."

Nessie turned around and looked at me, with a shocked expression.

"What...?" I began, but she started shaking her head.

"_Why_ exactly, were you nervous?"

"Well, I was about to propose to you," I mumbled.

"And...?" She prompted.

"And... um... I don't know. I was just nervous, I guess."

"But _why_?" What did she want me to say?

"I... was nervous because I thought you might say no?" My answer sounded like a question.

"Jacob!"

"What?" I asked. Her expression was one of disbelief. She looked like I had just told her something awful. I didn't, did I?

"Jake, how could you think...of all the things... I can't believe you...!" She couldn't even finish her sentences.

"Nessie, you're going to have to tell me what's wrong. I'm not a mind reader, like your father."

"I-!" She huffed in frustration, while she tried to find the right words. "Jacob Black, you have known me since I was born. You have loved me since I was born and I have loved you back from the first second I saw you. You are the only man I've ever loved this way. How in the world did you come to the conclussion, that I wouldn't have you in my life forever. Seriously! Did you fall out of bed this morning and get a concussion?" Oh. That's what she was worried about!

"Well, I knew that you loved me. It's just that, you can leave me whenever you want. I can't. I _will _always love you, even if you leave me, I will love you. But... you know, if you want to leave, you can. If there is something that you need and it will make you happy, I'll let you go." I internally cringed at the thought of Nessie with another man. I never wanted her to leave. No, Jake, no! If that's what she need let her go...

"How could you say that? How could you _assume _that I would want someone else, Jacob?" Her eyes held an emotion, not anger like I thought, but dissapointment. Like a little kid on Christmas morning and all they got were socks.

"I've always wondered, are you truely happy? I try to make it so, but I confuse what you want with what you need."

"Like when?" She scoffed. I mentally sighed. Like when? Like _always_!

"How about letting you go to that zoo in seattle? **[A/N: I've started that Fanfic, go to my page ]**Everone said 'Dont let her go' and 'Something bad might happen' but I didn't listen to them, because you wanted to go."

"I don't want to talk about that," She said blushing. "But it doesn't matter because I love _you_. No one else. Just you." Nessie finished her sentence with a small whimper. I pulled her into a hug. Jesus! How could I be so selfish? How could I hurt her, by confirming her love for me? She deserved someone better than me! I'm so horrible!

"I'm sorry Ness, I'm a jerk."

"Yes you are," She giggled into my chest. "But I forgive you." This girl- no, this _woman_ was unbelievible! How she can put up with me, I'll never understand. I lowered my head and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss.

"C'mon, we've got to go." Nessie smiled, pulling away.

"Oh, joy." I mumbled. Edward's probably going to give me the once over- not that I cared. I took the fair skinned hand of my love and gave her one last peck on the cheek before running through the woods. God, I how I loved her!

* * *

**Review please! I'll update some time next week, I'd do it earlier but school's a drag! ^^**


	4. No Tux For Me, Thanks!

**This chapter is finally done! I have a little favor to ask of you guys; I need more reviews! Not a certain number as such, but more reviews! I don't care how many times you do it, _just_ do it (Yes Amy, you're free to review alot now ^^)! This chapter is dedicated to the pain in the neck I got from bending over my laptop at two in the moring writing this, may you please go away. I would like to say on the behalf of parents, if you are a little kid, don't read this unless you know what 'the birds and the bees' are about. I as much as I'd love for you to expand your vocabulary, I don't want you blaming me! Although if you're a little kid reading this, then you've probably read Breaking Dawn and Bella pretty much covers stuff like that. Halfway through this I got bored of describing things, so SORRY! **

**Please check out my Youtube channel: .com/user/kkiikkii95**

**DISCLAIMER: Last chapter I had a discussion with Stephenie Meyer, you know what she said. So basically "KEANNA (me) DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!", _but_ I do have copies of the Twilight Saga, therefore I do own Twilight. What she should have said was "KEANNA DIDN'T WRITE TWILIGHT". Thanks for making me depressed again Stephenie! *Cries***

**

* * *

**

**JACOB'S POV**

Nessie reached out towards the handle of the door to the Cullens house. Before opening it she took two deep breaths. We had discussed it on the way back, Renesmee was going to take Bella and Alice on a short walk. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had gone hunting, Carlilse and Esme were gone on an annivesary vacation (due back tommorrow) and that left me with Edward.

Nessie opened the door and stepped into the house, as I followed behind her.

"Hi Jake." Bella said to me. "Welcome home sweetie." She sang, kissing Nessie on the cheek.

"Um, Mom?" Nessie mumbled, staring a her payton shoes.

"What's wrong?" Bella said glancing at me before staring back at Nessie with a worried expression.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Yes honey, anything you want." Bella took Renesmee's hand, looking her up and down. She probably thought Nessie was pregnant. That's what all parents think when their children ask for a 'talk'. There was no way Ness could be pregnant though, she was a virgin. As much as I would have liked to be with her... physically, Edward would probably ban me from Nessie, for de-flowering his only daughter before marriage.

"Alice, you should come too." Nessie said. Alice darted down the staircase looking at us sceptically.

"Are you going to tell me why we all dissapear indefinately in two months?" Said Alice, crossing her arms. Wow. Two months, it's so close!

Renesmee sighed. "Yes Alice. Now, come on." And with that, the three girls walked out of the house. I waited until I couldn't hear their footfalls anymore, to turn around. Edward was standing behind me. In my head I could imagine the eerie music, if this was a horror movie. Edward's mouth twitched at the side, holding back a smile.

_So... _I thought _You've probably heard the news. _I squared my shoulders and prepared for his anger or rage or whatever emotion he had been holding back when he had heard our thoughts. He took a step forward and I braced myself. Until now his face had been expressionless.

"Congratulations Jacob!" Edward said giving me a hug. Huh?

"You're not angry?" I asked.

"How could I be angry? You're making Renesmee so happy, I really have to thank you Jake."

"And here I was, certain you were going to kill me!"

"Well I was, when I heard you thinking about Nessie in a way more than unappropriately. Are you going to marry my daughter just for sex?"

"WHAT!?! No! I'd never do that! You know I wouldn't!"

"Care to explain then?" Edward asked.

"I was just thinking Bella probably thought Nessie was pregnant or something." I muttered.

"Actually she was. She lifted her sheild to ask me what I thought. Bella has a tendancy to over-react with Renesmee."

I snorted. "I've noticed _all_ vampires tend to over-react." Edward didn't argue, he knew I was right. "Was Bella and Alice really so blind, as not to see Nessie's ring?" I asked.

"They were actually. Alice was... well Alice was really pissed when everyone future dissapeared. She has been working so well, seeing people's future around the pack and then suddenly, everyone vanished." He explained. The next second I heard someone scream. It sounded like Alice, but I couldn't be sure. Edward and I darted out of the house, following the girls scent. Just beyond the river we found them. Bella was hugging Renesmee. Alice was jumping up and down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We heard someone shriek!" Edward said

"You're getting married!!!" Alice screamed. For someone so tiny she could me so loud. Nobody was hurt at least.

"Oh Nessie!" Bella said hugging Renesmee. Alice was still bounding up and down, leaving a small dent in the ground. Edward flitted over to kiss Nessie on the head and murmured something low in her ear. Bella walked over to me.

"I'm really happy for you Jacob."

"Thanks Bells."

"NESSIE!!!" Alice screamed. Over-reaction was an understatement.

"What Alice?" Nessie sighed, but smiled at her aunt. Edward groaned.

"Can I please, please, please do your wedding?" She said giving Nessie puppy dog eyes.

Renesmee laughed. "I wouldn't have anyone else." Alice hugged her and then turned to me.

"Congrats Jake!"

"Thanks." Alice's gold eyes glazed over- she was having a vision. Ten seconds later she blinked back into reality.

"Jasper's about to call. They're back from hunting and are wondering where we are." Sure enough Alice's cellphone buzzed. "Hey Jazz, we'll be there in a second. Renesmee's has some news for everyone."

Everyone's immediate excitement died down after a couple of hours, except Alice of course. She was still pestering Nessie.

"What colour theme do you like? I think red would be sofisticated, but baby pink and dusty green would be cute wtih subtle undertones, what do you think?"

"Alice, I've been engaged for seven hours. I don't care," Nessie said. She sat down on the couch next to me and put her head against my arm.

"Do you want to get away from here?" I whispered in her ear.

"And go where?" She asked.

"I'll take you to Port Angeles, we'll go for dinner." We hadn't been out together for a long time, It would be nice with just Nessie and I.

"Sure!" She said. I stood up and offered her my hand. "We're going. Bye guys." There were mumurs of goodbyes from the vampires. It was no big news, they had all heard it a second ago.

"NO! Nessie wait, you can't go yet!" Alice screamed. If I didn't know better, I'd think Alice was on something.

"Alice, just let them go." Edward groaned.

"No Edward. I cannot just let Renesmee go out like that." Alice said turning to stare at him.

"Hey! I'm right here! What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Nessie scolded. Alice turned back to her and gave her a small smile.

"Nessie dear, I've tought you better than that. This is counted as an engagement dinner. What your wearing is beautiful, I should know, I chose it, but formal attire Ness!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry Alice, I forgot." Nessie said apologeticly. What the hell? Is it just me or are women extremely impossible and hard to understand?

"No Jacob, it's not just you," Edward laughed, answering my thoughts. Alice grabbed Nessie and dragged her up the stairs. Two seconds later she ran down again.

"Where's Ness?" I asked.

"She's getting dressed. Here, change into these." Alice threw a bundle of black and white clothes at me.

I went into one of the Cullen's spare rooms to change. Alice had given me a tuxedo! I put on the pants, shirt and tie, but left the jacket on the bed. I wasn't wearing that! After changing I went to stand by the front door to wait for Nessie.

A few minutes later Alice bounded down the stairway smiling, until she saw my choice on the jacket.

"_Werewolves_" She mumbled. "Nessie's coming now." She stalked off, obviously annoyed with me.

"Ahem," I heard someone say from above me. Nessie was desending the staircase. Her beauty was astonishing. I had to look away for a second because she had blinded me.

Renesmee had on a flowing cocktail dress, that cut-off just above her knees. It was a darker shade of green that went beautifully with her skin, when she moved the material shimmered blue. Nessie's cheeks were rosy and her full lips pink. She had her bronze hair pulled back into a bun with some ringlets falling down.

I had forgotten how to breathe.

"You look hansome Jacob," Renesmee said, reaching the bottom step.

"Nessie you're astonding!" I gasped.

"Thank you," She muttered, blushing a darker pink.

"May I take your hand?" I laughed.

"Oh, why yes," Nessie said. I took her hand and we left.

"Geez, there isn't any parking tonight!" I complained. We had taken Nessie's black Lamborgini and she had, so kindly, let me drive. Now we were circling the western half of the town for the second time already.

"Look, just park here," Nessie said. There was a small spot, partially submerged in shadows where she pointed.

"But the restraunt's five blocks away!"

"Don't be a baby Jake! We'll walk." She chided. I parked in the spot and walked around the side of the car to open her door.

"Thanks" Ness said. We walked to the new chic restraunt, for our engagement dinner.

We were finished our meal after an hour or so. I called the waiter, to give him the cheque.

"Crap, I left my bag in the car! I need my phone." Nessie muttered. The obnoxious waiter was ingnoring me. No big tip for him.

"You can use mine," I said.

"No, I need to see the trends on my stock." Nessie had recently become addicted with being on the stock market. She got text messages every twelve hours to her phone.

"Here's the keys," I said, throwing them to her. I would be waiting for awhile. The waiter had just dissapeared into the backroom and there was no one to pay.

"See you in a few minutes," Nessie said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Three minutes and forty nine seconds later- yes, I was counting- the waiter came to take the cheque.

He stared a me for a second, I had given him a five dollar tip- which was practically a crime.

"Is there something wrong?" I, so smugly, asked. He shook his head.

"No sir."

I got out of the building as quickly as I could. I would never go back there! Suddenly my phone rang. I assumed it was Nessie, wondering what was taking me so long.

"Hello?"

"_Jacob, I can see Nessie._"

"Alice?" I asked.

"_Jake, why can I see Nessie?_"

"She's went to the car, while I paid." I explained. She didn't reply for a minute, I guessed she was having a vision. Alice gasped and I heard vicious snarls in the background, that sounded like it was coming from Edward.

"_You need to get to Renesmee now!_" She said.

"Why? Alice what did you see?"

"_You need to get to Nessie quickly!_"

"Tell me what's wrong Alice!" I said.

"JACOB SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" She screamed.

* * *

**Mwahaha! I'm so mean for that Cliffie! *Evil smile* Just so you know, Alice was being serious in that phone call, she wasn't messing or overreacting about some fashion dissater. Nessie is in real danger! If you review**** I'll bake you some cookies! ^^**


	5. The Silver Switchblade

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sooo... here you go. The remedy to a mean cliffie! I know it was totally uncalled for, leaving you guys in supense like that for a week, and after you've been so nice! I can't promise that I'll never do it again, infact there's one at the end of this chapter, but it's not _that_ mean.... or is it? Hey look! That was a cliffie too! Hehe! This wouldn't be up as soon, but I was scared that Amy would come to Ireland, find out where I live and do something fatal that would result in me not being able to finish 'Pristine Dusk' due to DEATH!! o_O

**I didn't bother to spellcheck this, so sorry about that! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: Today I've brought someone speacial along with me!**

**JASPER: Please can I just go home?**

**ME: No! Tell them what I said to say!**

**JASPER: It's embarressing!**

**ME: Jasper Whitlock Hale! Tell them now!!**

**JASPER: How do you know so much about me?**

**ME: I told you, there's a whole saga!**

**JASPER: Yeah right!**

**ME: Jasper, please do it. Or I'll cut my finger and Carlisle will be very dissapointed in you!**

**JASPER: You're evil, do you know that?**

**ME: Aw, thank you! Now say it!**

**JASPER: You'd be a good vampire! Do you know Jane by any chance?**

**ME: Yes, she's my best friend. I tought her everything I know!**

**JASPER: W-what..!?!**

**ME: SAY THE FRIGGIN' DISCLAIMER JASPER!**

**JASPER: * sigh* Keannatoldmetosaythatshedidn'twritethisbookcalledTwilight**

**ME: What?**

**JASPER: They know that you don't own the book already! You've said it the last four chapters!!**

**ME: True. But now I own you! * Evil laugh***

**JASPER: Alice will be my saviour!**

**ME: OH BITE ME!**

**JASPER: Right now that's very tempting!**

**ME: Okay, well you guys go read this chapter, while I have some fun. Jane style! * Keeps randomly changing emotions***

**JASEPR: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"_Tell me what's wrong Alice!" I said._

"_JACOB SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" She screamed. _

* * *

Every muscle in my body tightened. My right hand twitched and it crushed the phone within it. In less than a second my instinct to protect kicked in. I started to run in the direction of the car. The wind was blowing in the wrong direction, but I could smell Nessie's scent. I darted down a back alley which I was sure would lead to the car. Phasing was as natural to me as breathing, but I just couldn't do it. Maybe it was because I wasn't breathing. All that was going through my mind was _No, no, no, no, no! Not her, please, not Nessie!_ I kept running as fast as I could, I didn't care if anyone saw me, I just ran. As I went to turn another corner, I could smell Nessie, she was so close. Her scent was mixed with another. Cigarettes and alcohol? Someone else was with her. I rounded the corner and I could see Nessie across the road. She was backed up against a wall, a hooded man was stalking towards her, something silver glinting in his hand. _No!_ I shot across the empty street and ended up standing behind the man. I growled, towering over him. He was human. A dangerous human, intent on hurting my Nessie.

"Jake!" Nessie squeaked. The low-life turned around and saw me. I could hear his heartbeat sky rocket. He turned back to Nessie.

"Oh... th-this is _your_ car! M-my bad!" He stuttered, pointing to the lamborgini's broken window. I picked him up by the back of his neck and threw him into the middle of the street. I started to quiver. Renesmee understood immediately, I was about to phase.

"No Jake! Don't do it!" She cried. The scum on the ground, scrambled to his feet and tried to run into the alley I had just came from. I wanted to chase him, to tear him to shreds. That bastard deserved to die! I needed to hunt him down and hurt him so badly that he would be pleading for death! I took another step away from Nessie, so she wouldn't get hurt when I phased.

"Jake you can't!" She whispered, placing her small hand on my arm. She was right. I couldn't. As much as I'd love for him to painfully die. I couldn't. I could never kill a human, but I had forgotten that in all my fury. And this girl, this small, delicate woman reminded me. She had stopped me murdering a murderer. Nessie had stopped me becoming a murderer with her pureness. The shadowy figure dissapeared around the corner. I spun around to Nessie.

"What happened? Did he touch you? Are you hurt?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but she took her hand off my arm and put it on my face, replaying what had just happened.

**Renesmee's Vision (Jacob's POV, but he see's everything through Nessie's eyes)**

_She was walking down the street, towards the car. Happiness radiating out of her. There was a smash and alarms went off. Nessie looked up and there was a man breaking into the lamborgini._

"_Hey! What are you doing?" She shouted at him. He looked up at her._

"_What's it to you darling?" He said in a mocking tone. Nessie stomped towards him._

"_That's my car, get away!" Nessie was face to face with the vile man now. He chuckled under his breath._

"_Don't get all upset. I bet a girl like you could afford to buy another one." _

"_That's not the point! Get away!" The man walked behind her and she turned to face him. She couldn't run now, she was cornered._

"_Why don't you just get out of my face." Nessie let out a growl that was too low for humans to hear._

"_Get the fuck away from my car!!" She said. He laughed at her attempt of hostility. He walked right up to her, inches away from her face._

"_Shut up." Rage errupted out of her body. Ness took a step back and the socked the guy right in the face!_

"_You little bitch!" He screamed, rubbing his jaw. Nessie had her fists clenched. The man put his hand in his pocket and took out a long, slender knife. Renesmee gasped. Even being made of a hard material, she was still half human. If he thrust the knife hard enough, it could kill her. He started too walk towards her and Nessie backed away._

"_Pretty little girl is going to die tonight. What a shame." He said dismissively._

"_Please don't" She whimpered._

"_Oh, what's another murder to the murder chart?" The man smiled. The knife glistened when it caught in the light of the streetlamp._

"_M-my fiancè is coming now! Leave me alone!" She stuttered with fear._

"_That's the oldest plea in the book." _

"_No, really!"_

"_Oh, of course someone's coming to save you! That's what they all said." He continued walking toward Nessie, and she continued backing away. Suddenly the light dissapeared as a tall shadow was cast from behind the murderer. Through Nessie's eyes I could see myself standing tall over the man. Different emotions flowed through Ness in that one second; fear, relief, love, happiness, anxiousness, hope, concern and back to relief, before finally settling on stunned. Jasper would have had a seizure._

[End of vision]

**Jacob's POV**

The vision stopped when I knew what would happen next.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you," I managed to choke out when I found my voice. My love, my core, my very being, had come so close to death.

"Jacob, I don't feel so well. Can we just go home?" She whispered, her eyes were blank.

"Of course," I said, I scooped her up in my arms and brought her around the other side of the car. As I placed her down, she was shaking a little and her body was slightly limp. There was something wrong. Something I had missed and I didn't know what. I got in the car as quickly as I could and slammed my foot on the gas. I needed Carlisle to see her. I opened the glove compartment and took out the spare phone Nessie always leaves in the car. I flipped it open and dialed the Cullen's house, occasionally glancing at the road, which was flying past the car. After half a ring Alice answered.

"Jake is Nessie okay?" She asked, worried.

"Alice, I need you to call Carlisle and tell him he needs to come home immediately."

"Okay," She replied without question.

"_Let me talk to him,_" Bella whispered.

"Jake," She said, more clearly.

"We're on our way now," I said, not waiting for her to ask.

"Is she... okay?"

"I..." I glanced over at Nessie. She had her head leaning back on the seat, with her eyes closed. She could have been asleep, but she wasn't. "I... don't know Bella. Um... We'll be there in about five minutes." I said.

"Alright." I snapped the phone shut and went to put it back. The little black phone beeped. It was probably the text Ness was talking about earlier. I continued to put it back, but Nessie stopped me. She took the cell phone out of my hand, and with her eyes still closed, threw it past my head, and out of the broken window beside me.

I pressed my foot harder on the gas. Nessie loved her cell phones, she'd never usually do something like that to them. Something was definately wrong.

* * *

**Dun, dun DUUUN!!!! Ohhh another cliffie! I don't think this one is as mean as the other one though, is it? Tell me in the reviews.**

**I only thought up this ending as I was writing it. It wasn't in the original plot, but I suppose Nessie couldn't just go skipping away like nothing happened. Which, if you ask me, Stephenie Meyer had Bella doing a hell of alot of that!**

**New poll on my profile! YOU MUST VOTE!!! It is important to the plot and I need your help!**

**I'd like atleast fifteen more reviews please. Although there is no guarantee that I'll update when I get then! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *


End file.
